Cada parte de tu piel grita: Deseo
by Spidey Works
Summary: Kyouko se siente atraída por Sayaka, pero no es capaz de darse cuenta de lo que está sintiendo. Se queja con Homura para que pueda escucharla. Pero Homura no tiene la más mínima intención de jugar a la terapeuta, aunque Kyoko no parezca darse cuenta...


**Cada parte de tu piel grita deseo.**

 **Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de Puella Magi Madoka Magica Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos, como SHAFT, ANIPLEX y Nitroplus. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario **asexualgurulaghima,** autor del original **"** **Every inch of your skin spells out desire** **"**. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

 **Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

 **Resumen:** Kyouko se siente atraída por Sayaka, pero no es capaz de darse cuenta de lo que está sintiendo. Se queja con cualquiera que pueda escucharla. Por como el traje de chica mágica de Sayaka es estúpido, ya que la sigue distrayendo en batalla sin razón alguna, y su risa es tan molesta -¿cómo es que tiene esa propiedad de callar todo lo demás?, convirtiéndose siempre en lo único que Kyouko puede escuchar aun si está del otro lado del cuarto. Y sus estúpidos ojos que son tan azules, y su cabello tan lindo; no es justo.

* * *

Homura trataba de hacer su tarea con la mayor normalidad posible mientras que Kyouko estaba sentada su sofá. Sus problemas de matemáticas le parecían de lo más tentadores comparados con la rareza de las quejas de Kyouko.

"¡Hablo en serio!" La chica sacó una caja de pockys del interior de su chaqueta y tomó uno. Dándole una mordida al dulce, dijo: "¿Y sabes qué más?, ¡su maldito traje de chica mágica!"

"Mmm." Respondió Homura.

"¡Me distrae!, ¿Por qué rayos decidió usar una… cosa sin mangas? ¡Después le da frío y no hace más que quejarse!"

"Tal vez espera que alguien haga algo al respecto," contestó secamente Homura.

Kyouko hizo una pausa. "No. Nope, no puede… ¿de verdad crees eso?" Parecía que de pronto la intención tras las palabras de Kyouko cambió por completo.

"Oh, claro," contesta la pelinegra. No ha levantado la vista de su cuaderno, pero estaba segura de que Kyouko debía estar con la mirada fija en ella.

"Estás siendo sarcástica."

"¿Lo estoy?"

"Sí." Kyouko se puso de pie y salió de ahí con paso fuerte, "no eres de ayuda para nada."

Homura vio la puerta cerrarse. De alguna forma, estaba segura de que eso no le molestaba.

* * *

"¡Seguí tú consejo!"

Homura levantó la vista, sintiendo por primera vez un interés genuino. La pelirroja había llegado sin su chaqueta verde, completamente mojada por la lluvia que caía en el exterior. Había un rastro de pisadas y lodo que iban desde su puerta hasta donde ella se encontraba ahora. Por supuesto. "¿Qué consejo?"

Kyouko estornudó antes de continuar. "¿Te acuerdas? Estabas diciendo que, tal vez, Sayaka se quejaba del frío porque esperaba que alguien hiciera algo al respecto. Así que hoy estábamos terminando de acabar a esta bruja –ella y yo, y Madoka–, y ella seguía diciendo que hacía frío, así que–"

"¿En qué momento lo que te dije se volvió un consejo?" Homura perdió el interés rápidamente, regresando de inmediato a su tarea de historia universal.

" _Así que_ , yo le dije, ¿Quieres mi chaqueta? Y ella _la tomó_."

Confundida, Homura hizo una pausa. "¿Y cuál fue el punto de hacer eso?"

"Pues no sé, se veía pálida y daba lastima," Kyouko alejó la mirada, aún en actitud defensiva. "Su estúpido cabello se le estaba pegando al rostro, seguramente le podía a dar gripe o algo así. Y nos quedaríamos con una chica mágica menos por al menos tres días… o algo por el estilo. "

"Ya veo."

"Así que, sí." Koyuko volvió a estornudar. "¿Puedo tomarte una toalla? Rayos, vaya huésped que eres. Es _obvio_ que me estoy congelando."

* * *

"¡Esa idiota hizo que me enfermara!" Kyouko volvió a entrar con gran escándalo unos cuantos días después, esta vez sí traía su habitual chaqueta. "Eso es lo que me gano por tratar de ayudar a alguien. ¿Qué rayos hay de nuevo?"

"¿Por eso no habías llegado?"

"¡Sí!, pero escucha esto… nunca lo vas a creer."

"¿Qué?"

"¡La loca vino hasta mi cuarto de hotel!, ¡me trajo comida!"

Homura no pudo evitar sentir interés por este suceso. "¿Quieres decir que llegó para cuidar de ti?"

"¡Sí! Bueno, le dije que no hiciera nada raro, así que no se quedó mucho tiempo. Pero aun así…" Kyouko se tomó un momento antes de finalizar. "Se apareció y estuvo ahí al menos una media hora. Lavó mi chaqueta y me la trajo de vuelta y todo."

 _¿Todo eso sólo por Kyouko? Eso no suena como Sayaka_ , pensó Homura para sí. "¿Significa que finalmente vas a dejar de estarte quejando acerca de ella?" Hoy tocaba tarea de inglés, ¿cómo se suponía que Homura iba a concentrarse en la estructura de las oraciones, si esta chica se sentía libre de entrar a la hora que le diera la gana? Era evidente que sus intentos de sarcasmo y desinterés no habían sido suficientes para disuadir a Kyouko de expresar sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, hoy me di cuenta," –Kyouko se puso cómoda en el sofá– "que tiene estos inmensos y sosos ojos. Son la cosa más estúpidamente azul que hayas visto. Es decir, debería ser ilegal que los ojos sean tan azules. "

"Wow."

"¡Lo sé!" Esta vez, o Kyouko era ajena al sarcasmo o simplemente ya no le importaba. Tomó un paquete de galletas rellenas de queso de su bolsillo frontal y Homura sólo pudo suspirar. Era claro que la chica estaba preparándose para lo que sería una larga charla. "Y además tienes esa maldita risa," agregó la pelirroja.

"¿Ah sí?"

"¡Sí! ¡Se la pasa riéndose de algo todo el maldito tiempo!, ¡Es demasiado feliz, eso!, ¡No es justo!"

"Hmm."

"Es como si, cada que se ríe, es lo único que logro escuchar. Sin importar que esté pasando. Bien podría estar riéndose a mitad de una batalla y aun así logra sacarme de quicio." La chica esperó un par de segundos por alguna respuesta de Homura, y cuando ésta no llegó, demandó: "¿Sí entiendes lo _peligroso_ que eso resulta?"

"Sí. Parece que tendrás que arreglar lo que sea que esté pasando contigo."

"¿C-Conmigo? ¡Imposible!, todo es cosa de esa imbécil de Sayaka. ¿Por qué iba a ser yo la del problema?" La pelirroja dejó salir un gruñido. "Sólo tiene que dejar de…"

"¿Dejar de _qué_?" Homura se sobó las sienes con los dedos, podía sentir una jaqueca a punto de llegar.

"De ser una idiota," terminó Kyouko débilmente.

Homura no dijo nada. Sólo mantuvo la esperanza que la otra chica se percatara de lo raro de la situación y decidiera irse por cuenta propia.

"Pero de verdad…" Kyouko volvió a empezar, y Homura por poco parte su lápiz por la mitad de pura frustración.

"¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar, con exactitud, lo que esto significa?"

"¿Qué?"

"Todo esto," Homura hizo un breve ademán en dirección a Kyouko. "Has estado viniendo conmigo y no puedes hablar de otra cosa que no sea Sayaka. ¿Qué crees que significa eso?"

"¡Significa que ella me irrita!" protestó Kyouko.

"Sólo te lo pregunto porque yo nunca he estado en tu posición," comentó Homura, girando su silla para estar cara a cara con la pelirroja y de espalda a su escritorio. De todas formas la tarea no podría hacerse mientras la chica se mantuviera aquí. "Siempre que he sentido que alguien me molesta, trato de ignorarla. En caso de que _no_ te hayas dado cuenta."

"Sí, bueno… un momento, ¿Qué quisiste decir?" Kyouko la miró con recelo.

"Nada. Sólo digo que no me paso todo mi tiempo pensando en esa persona, o hablando de ella y haciéndole favores especiales. Sobre todo si esas cosas no van con la clase de persona que yo soy." Ni siquiera Homura sabía a donde iba con todo esto, sólo esperaba que Kyouko terminara por aburrirse y se fuera.

La pelirroja sólo arrugó la nariz con desagrado. "¿Entonces _tú_ qué crees que significa?"

"Creo que ella te gusta."

Kyouko tenía la quijada totalmente abierta. "No, uh-uh."

"Sí. Siempre terminas distrayéndote por su risa, sus ojos, o sus hombros _desnudos_ , por amor de Dios…" Homura le lanzó una mirada llena de intención. "Sólo existe una explicación posible. En especial si además haces cosas que no acostumbras sólo para ser amable con ella."

"¡Puedo ser amable con alguien sin que tenga que gustarme!", contestó Kyouko muy indignada.

Homura contuvo una risa. "Claro, lo haces tooodo el tiempo."

"Yo… eh," El resentimiento que esa respuesta produjo en Kyouko se desvaneció en el momento en que la chica se dio cuenta de algo que antes no se había percatado.

"¿Y sabes algo? No me sorprendería que ella también se sintiera atraída por ti."

El rostro de Kyouko tomó una expresión completamente ajena a las que hubiera tenido antes, y Homura se dio cuenta un segundo tarde que la chica estaba _sonrojándose_ , nada más ni nada menos. "Ah, sólo me estás dando esperanzas. O algo así."

"Tal vez no, si ella acepta tu chaqueta y se la pasa riéndose contigo o cuidando de ti cuando te enfermas. Tal vez deberías averiguarlo."

* * *

"¡La muy idiota me besó!" entró exclamando Kyouko, azotando la puerta tras de sí. "¡Dice que quiere ser mi novia!"

Sin siquiera levantar la vista, Homura dejó que su lápiz cayera de su escritorio. "En ese caso, probablemente debas de dejar ése hábito que tienes de llamarla estúpida e idiota."

"Sí, bueno. Eso tomará un tiempo. Sigue siendo bastante molesta."

"¿Tu novia te resulta molesta?"

"Por supuesto, si va a seguir distrayéndome con sus besos y ca– ¡cosas como esas!"

"Pero que terrible problema el tuyo."

"Eres una imbécil sarcástica, ¿lo sabías?" Kyouko se acercó hasta ella y se inclinó sobre su escritorio. "¿Pero sabes?, das muy buenos consejos. Debería venir más seguido contigo."

Homura no pudo evitar emitir un gemido, derrotada. Su promedio escolar sí que iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

* * *

 **Nota de Trad.** : Un pequeño one-shot para entretener al fandom yuri un ratito. También porque hoy se cumple 1 AÑO de la publicación del primer capítulo de mi proyecto inicial, " _¡Nunca dejes de creer!_ " Les mando un saludo, ojalá hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia. Homura puede ser todo un troll si se lo propone, pero no le gana a Kyouko en ese departamento, je je je.

De antemano, gracias a todos los que leen y a los que comentan. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente publcación! _Spidey's off!_


End file.
